


Recuerdos

by Seabloom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort maybe?, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seabloom/pseuds/Seabloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jugábamos a hacernos daño, jugábamos a no sentir nada, jugábamos sin saber que ya los dos habíamos perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

Algunas personas nos traen recuerdos, y otras nos recuerdan épocas de nuestras vidas, estas últimas acarrean con ellas sentimientos del pasado, que chocan con los del presente y, en raros casos….se funden.  
Esta persona, acurrucada entre las mantas del sofá de mi sala, traía una época muy oscura con él, llena de dolor y sangre, aunque en mi vida estas habían estado siempre presentes. Los años iniciales que compartí con esta persona estuvieron llenos de algo, a lo que él llamo diversión y yo ira, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en llamarlo odio. Pero en el fondo buscábamos lo mismo, matar la soledad.  
Realmente es difícil para mí recordar el preciso momento, en que el odio que surgía de mí cuando lo miraba, fue sustituido por algo más.  
Y es realmente imposible recordar el momento en que comencé a aceptar ese cambio.  
Aceptar que de repente prefería acariciar su cabello sin tener la intención de tirar de él. Aceptar que comenzaba a desarrollar una no-tan-sana obsesión con su cuello, había marcas que lo probaban. Aceptar, ¡Dios!...aceptar…que nunca más podría soportar, que esta persona saliera herida por mi culpa. No, no es como si él fuera débil e indefenso, pero preferiría morir antes de usar mi monstruosa fuerza en su contra, de nuevo, nunca me lo perdonaría. Muchas paredes sufrieron graves daños por este último pensamiento…  
Cambios bruscos en poco tiempo trajeron muchos y grandes malentendidos, que arrastraron peleas, gritos y un centenar de puertas siendo azotadas contra sus respectivos marcos, acompañados por un ‘me voy’ o ‘ya no puedo con esto’ y para mi desgracia muchos “no somos nada”. Esta última frase tenía variaciones como ‘¿Por qué te importa sí no somos nada?’ ‘¿Por qué esa cara triste sí no somos nada?’ ‘¿Por qué lloras sí no somos nada?’  
Jugábamos a hacernos daño, jugábamos a no sentir nada, jugábamos sin saber que ya los dos habíamos perdido.  
El tiempo ha pasado, las lágrimas han lavado la sangre y besos han secado las lágrimas. Cuando esta pequeña persona que, en cortos intervalos de sueño, susurra mi nombre y se aferra fuertemente a mi pecho, solo puedo pensar en que no quiero tener recuerdos de él, no quiero tener que recordar a Izaya Orihara, porque eso significaría que por alguna razón ya no me encuentro con él y la sola idea de que se haya ido me vuelve loco.  
Por esto, hundo mi nariz en su cabello, me embriago de su aroma, aferrándome fuertemente a su figura y finjo que el tiempo no pasa, que no existe nadie aparte de nosotros, él solo me responde con un suave suspiro y nada podría ser más perfecto.


End file.
